


Riverside

by strawnilla



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, dorks being dorks, lamenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> these idiots still make me cry even though its been five years;;

"During that time, I..."

Endou gripped his hands into fists, his eyes on the sparkling river as the two of them sat by the bank, much alike that moment many days ago during their time competing in the Football Frontier tournament. "I felt lost... when you were gone. I didn't know what to do." The brunet had a melancholic smile on his face as he said that. "I couldn't even face the ball."

Kazemaru looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "...I'm sorry, Endou. I... I should've stayed with the team."

"It's not your fault, Kazemaru. It was mine for not noticing how much you were in pain. I kept telling you to grow stronger and stronger-"

"That's not true!" the long-haired boy said. "You were just... You were just being you. I was the one who didn't believe in myself. Who didn't believe in my own abilities when you did."

A silence fell between them then. Not an uncomfortable silence, but a silence where they know something has come to an end. A closure.

Endou grinned a little. "I guess we're both idiots, huh?"

Kazemaru smiled back. "I guess so."

Their eyes met, and under the town bridge overlooked by the sunset, they laughed.


End file.
